Pergamino
by Lilac Bloom 11
Summary: Había una vez, un pedazo de pergamino abandonado en un baúl que pronto se convirtió en el cómplice de las aventuras de cuatro amigos muy especiales. Esta es la historia del Mapa del Merodeador.


¡Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter!. Realmente estoy nerviosa, porque jamás había intentado algo fuera de Digimon y no sé si me salió creíble. Así que me gustaría su opinión. Léanlo y por favor díganme en que lo puedo cambiar :) Cualquier consejo será muy útil para mí por ser novata.

_Por cierto, este fic es un regalo atrasado de Navidad para **Cris**. (Tenía la idea desde Diciembre, pero apenas la pude desarrollar hasta ahora ^^U) ¡Espero que te guste y gracias por todo! ^^_

**Aclaración: Este fic está basado en los hechos y personajes de la serie de libros de Harry Potter, propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

________________________________________________

**UN PERGAMINO**

No era nada especial... sólo un pedazo viejo de pergamino que descansaba tranquilamente en el oscuro fondo de un baúl, desconociendo que en cuestión de minutos se transformaría en el cómplice de muchas aventuras y travesuras.

Un rayo de luz entró por el baúl al ser abierto, mismo que fue opacado por la silueta de un chico de alborotado cabello oscuro que se puso a revolver entre sus pertenencias... dos frascos de tinta, libros, el odioso trabajo de Adivinación para el día siguiente, un calcetín a rayas rojas que había perdido a su par y un pequeño _chivatoscopio_ de bolsillo. Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba y lo sacó de su oscuro descanso para que conociera su nuevo destino.

- "¡Perfecto!"- exclamó el chico mientras enrollaba el pergamino y bajaba corriendo las escaleras que conducían a la sala común de su "casa". James Potter tenía 16 años de edad y no era un chico común y corriente. Era un mago y por lo tanto estudiaba en la prestigiada Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería como lo había hecho durante los últimos 5 años y medio. James era un chico alto y delgado con el cabello y los ojos oscuros, estos últimos enmarcados por unos anteojos redondos. Su andar era desgarbado, por lo que casi tropezó al bajar los últimos escalones para reunirse con sus amigos.- "¡Aquí lo tengo!"

Tres chicos lo esperaban en una de las mesas de la sala común de Gryffindor, precisamente la que estaba más alejada de las demás. Estos tres muchachos eran los mejores amigos que James tenía en la escuela y en el mundo entero.

- "¿A ver?"- le pidió uno de los muchachos, alto y corpulento. Sirius Black era el mejor amigo de James y compartía con él lo oscuro de sus ojos y cabello. Era extrovertido y popular con las chicas de su grado por su carácter alegre y jovial. Sirius y James se habían hecho amigos desde que se conocieron en el Expreso de Hogwarts a los 11 años de edad y desde entonces habían pasado cada noche en la escuela juntos, ideando travesuras y proyectos emocionantes. Esta noche llevarían a cabo uno de sus proyectos más ambiciosos. 

James sacó el pergamino de su túnica y lo extendió sobre la mesa para que sus amigos lo aprobaran. Un chico bajito y regordete pasó su mano por encima y sonrió.

- "Yo creo que es perfecto... James"- susurró con voz baja. Peter Pettigrew. James y Sirius lo habían hecho parte de su grupo después de  "rescatarlo" de unos chicos pesados de Slytherin que lo habían estado molestando por meses. Aunque los métodos propuestos por James y ejecutados por Sirius para ello les habían valido una larga noche con Filch limpiando el desastre que habían causado en el pasillo, también les había valido la amistad y completa fidelidad de Peter. Después de pasar los primeros meses en Hogwarts atemorizado y acomplejado por su físico y escasa inteligencia, ahora Peter podía andar libremente por la escuela acompañado de James y Sirius, ya que con ellos nada malo le pasaría.

- "¡Eso digo yo!"- agregó Sirius alegremente- "Pues entonces será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar"

- "¡Ahora no Sirius! Hay muchos chicos aún en la sala, mejor esperemos a que esté más desocupada..."- murmuró el último chico del grupo con timidez- "No quisiera que alguien descubriera lo que hemos estado haciendo..."

- "¡Tranquilo Remus!"- comentó James dando una palmada al muchacho en la espalda- "Jamás hemos hecho algo malo con nuestro secreto, no tienes por qué sentirte mal"- Remus lo miró de forma incrédula.

- "No mientas James... sabes bien lo que pasó el año pasado..."

- "Pero eso no fue culpa tuya Remus, sino mía"- comentó Sirius- "Solamente quería darle a Snape una lección"

- "Recuerda que estaba sospechando de tus desapariciones de cada mes y por ello quería buscar la forma de hacer que te echaran Remus"- comentó James con el ceño fruncido- "Te tiene envidia porque eres el mejor en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y no él"

- "¡Ese gusano envidioso!"- bufó Peter- "Además de que es un sucio, ¡jamás se lava el cabello!"

- "Pero aún así lo pude lastimar"

- "Es cierto Remus, pero de todos modos James lo sacó a tiempo"- dijo Sirius bajando la mirada- "Y yo prometí que no volvería a hacer algo tan estúpido, ¿recuerdas?. ¡Vamos Remus! ¡Esto no tiene por qué salir mal!"- el de cabello azabache sonrió ampliamente a su amigo, quien al final solo pudo emitir una pequeña sonrisa y asentir.

- "De acuerdo"- Remus Lupin era un muchacho muy delgado y de aspecto frágil, pero con una asombrosa inteligencia y un corazón bondadoso. Tenía el cabello castaño cenizo y una mirada oscura que irradiaba cierta melancolía, una que ni siquiera sus amigos y sus esfuerzos por alegrarlo habían logrado borrar. Y no era para menos, ya que Remus tenía un terrible secreto: Era un hombre lobo.

Siendo mordido por un lobo en su temprana infancia, Remus vivía con la maldición de convertirse en un peligroso lobo durante las noches de luna llena. Sus padres solían encerrarlo en el sótano de su casa durante esas noches, en las que pasaba hora tras hora aullando desesperado e infringiéndose daño hasta caer rendido en el suelo. Al cumplir los once años de edad, Remus miró apesadumbrado como los chicos de su pueblo recibían las lechuzas con la carta de aceptación a Hogwarts sabiendo de antemano que alguien como él jamás podría estudiar ahí. Cuál sería su sorpresa al hallar esa noche una enorme lechuza marrón sobre la mesa del comedor con una sobre amarillo en el pico, cuyas letras verdes indicaban claramente de dónde provenía. El chico gritó de alegría al saberse aceptado en Hogwarts, pero sus padres estaban preocupados por lo que podría pasar allá. Días después recibieron la visita del nuevo director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, quien le propuso a Remus un ingenioso plan para permanecer en Hogwarts aún en las noches de luna llena a cambio de que jamás revelara su secreto a sus compañeros.

Remus siguió las instrucciones de Dumbledore al pie de la letra por dos años, pero no contaba con que conocería en Hogwarts a Sirius y James, quienes al descubrir accidentalmente el secreto de Remus, rápidamente buscaron la forma de acompañarlo en esas noches de luna llena y evitarle en lo posible la tristeza y la soledad. La solución a la que llegaron era riesgosa y les tomó 3 largos años encontrar la forma de llevarla a cabo pero finalmente lograron convertirse en Animagos, por lo que podían acompañar a Remus sin peligro de que éste los atacara. Y desde entonces, Remus ya no tuvo la necesidad de ocultar las marcas de las mordidas que él mismo se hacía con venditas porque en lugar de atacarse, pasaba las noches de luna llena acompañado de un ágil ciervo, un enorme perro negro y una regordeta rata de pelaje marrón. En su forma animal, los cuatro amigos habían recorrido Hogwarts sin miedo a ser descubiertos y habían encontrado tantos pasadizos secretos que llegaron a la conclusión de que debían inmortalizar sus hallazgos por escrito, pero no como un vulgar escrito, sino como un artefacto mágico de gran utilidad, mismo que fabricarían esa noche siguiendo las instrucciones del _Manual de Artículos Necesarios para Exploración _ de Emily Macamia que habían tomado de la parte prohibida de la biblioteca.

- "Muy bien"- murmuró James mientras metía su pluma en un frasco de tinta negra- "¿Por dónde comenzamos?"

- "Yo creo que será mejor por la entrada principal y de ahí ir subiendo"- comentó Sirius- "Peter, ¿Tienes el libro?"

- "S...Sí, Sirius"- respondió al instante el gordito abriendo su ejemplar de _Historia de Hogwarts en la página 36. Un mapa de la escuela relucía en la página._

- "Podemos basarnos en este mapa"- murmuró Remus mirando a su alrededor- "Recuerda James, el mapa tiene que estar completo o de lo contrario no saldrá el hechizo"

- "No te preocupes"- contestó el de lentes mientras trazaba limpiamente varias líneas negras en el pergamino, formando lentamente un mapa de Hogwarts, con todo y los pasillos secretos que habían hallado en el último año. Iba a la mitad cuando escucharon una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

- "¡Ahí estás James!"- la voz provenía de una chica de su misma edad, con el cabello castaño rojizo, largo y un poco alborotado. Su mirada verde brillante inspeccionaba a los 4 muchachos que se habían volteado para verla y parecían esconder algo.

- "Hola Lilly"- murmuró James sonrojándose al ver a su novia de dos meses. James y Lilly se habían conocido en los salones de clases de Hogwarts, después de haber tenido una ligera riña con Lucius Malfoy, un rubio y antipático chico de Slytherin. Severus Snape podía ser una molestia para los 4 amigos, pero Lucius era aún peor. Malfoy había herido a Lilly llamándola _Sangre Sucia por ser hija de muggles y James había reaccionado violentamente, ya que sabía perfectamente que eso era una ofensa grave. Afortunadamente el profesor entró al salón en ese momento y los muchachos interrumpieron su pelea, pero desde entonces Lilly había admirado el valor de James al enfrentarse a alguien tan poderoso como Lucius. Se volvieron amigos y años después se volvieron novios, en el verano, cuando James fue a visitarla a su casa. Los padres de Lilly habían sido muy amables con él más no así la hermana mayor de la muchacha, llamada Petunia. _

- "¡Te estuve esperando!"- comentó la muchacha colocando en las manos de su novio una pesada torre de libros- "¿No se supone que íbamos a estudiar para Herbología?"

- "Perdona Lilly... lo olvidé... es que..."- Lilly lo miró enfadada pero pronto vio las risas nerviosas de los otros tres chicos y confirmó que en verdad tramaban algo.

- "¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Terminé de estudiar y quiero irme a la cama"- suspiró mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al colorado James- "Sé que traman algo como siempre, pero por favor, procura no meterte en demasiados líos esta vez. Buenas Noches"- Lilly se alejó rumbo a las escaleras para ir a su cuarto. James suspiró y se volteó hacia sus compañeros.

- "¿En qué iba?"

- "Lilly sabe todo, ¿verdad?"- preguntó Remus

- "Por supuesto que lo sabe todo. Pero no se preocupen, ella nos apoya aunque no esté de acuerdo"- dijo James alzándose de hombros y continuando con su labor.

Dos horas después, un hermoso mapa decoraba la superficie del viejo pergamino.

- "Una obra de arte"- comentó Sirius con una sonrisa

- "Y es todo nuestro"- agregó Peter

- "Será mejor que lo firmemos"- dijo James tomando la pluma y haciendo la intención de escribir una "J"

- "Espera James, no creo que sea bueno que usemos nuestros nombres"

- "¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué no Peter?"

- "Puede que Dumbledore o alguien lo vea y encuentre nuestros nombres y eso nos metería en problemas"

- "¿Entonces que haremos?"

- "Yo sé"- dijo Remus tomando la pluma de la mano de James y escribiendo la palabra _Lunático en la parte superior del mapa. Lunático era el apodo de Remus, debido a su extraña relación con la luna._

- "¡Perfecto! ¡Buena idea Remus!"- elogió Peter mientras firmaba como _Colagusano__._

- " ¿Qué sigue ahora?"- preguntó Sirius mientras escribía _Canuto._

- "Las palabras mágicas, claro está"- finalizó James con la firma al escribir _Cornamenta._

Remus tomó el Manual y revisó las instrucciones.

- "Bueno, para hechizarlo necesitamos pronunciar estas palabras mágicas y pensar en todo lo que pasamos al descubrir los rincones del mapa. De este modo, el mapa guardará para siempre nuestros recuerdos e ideas y de ese modo enseñará a todo el que lo tenga en sus manos a utilizarlo del mismo modo que nosotros lo haríamos"

- "Eso quiere decir que el mapa guardará nuestros recuerdos de 16 años para siempre, ¿verdad?"

- "Supongo que sí, James"

- " Bueno, eso sí que es interesante. Será muy curioso toparnos con este mapa en unos 20 años y comprobar cuanto habremos cambiado para ese entonces"- comentó Sirius.

- "Sí, puede que incluso nuestros hijos lo tengan en sus manos"- comentó James sonriendo

- "¿Un hijo tuyo James? ¿A poco estás pensando ya en casarte con Lilly?"- agregó Sirius con una sonrisa pícara.

- "¡Estás loco! ¡Es sólo un decir!"

- "Ya me imagino lo que saldría de ustedes dos: Un chico igual de loco y cegatón que tú, con el cabello negro y los ojos verdes de Lilly"- dijo Sirius comenzando a reír.

- "¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo serán TUS hijos?"

- "No lo sé... pero sé que cuando salga de aquí seré un Auror y recorreré el cielo de Londres en una motocicleta muggle voladora"

- "¿Y de dónde vas a sacar semejante cosa?"- preguntó Peter

- "Ya veré como... ¿Qué tal tú Peter?"

- "Pues... yo espero poder trabajar en un lugar respetable... como el Ministerio de Magia. Me gustaría tener un gran puesto ahí para que me respeten"

- "¡Qué aburrido!"- comentó James- "¿Y tú Remus?"

- "Yo sólo espero encontrar un trabajo en el que sea feliz"- dijo melancólico- "No creo que al salir de aquí la gente sea tan bondadosa como lo ha sido Dumbledore conmigo"

- "¿Y si nunca sales Remus? Podrías ser profesor... de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿no crees?"

- "Pues"- Remus sonrió- "No es tan mala idea, Sirius"

- "Es muy tarde ya"- comentó James- "Deberíamos estar en la cama. No tarda en venir la prefecta a regañarnos"

- "Apresurémonos entonces"- dijo Remus cerrando el libro y apuntando al pergamino con su varita. – "Cuando cuente 3, todos pensarán en lo que hemos pasado desde que entramos a Hogwarts y dirán _Nmemiosis__ Locati". _

- "Entendido"- dijeron los 3 muchachos asintiendo.

- "Bien, 1... 2... y.... ¡3!"

- "_¡NMEMIOSIS LOCATI!"_- gritaron los 4 chicos agitando las varitas, de las cuales salieron 4 luces de distintos colores que dieron contra el pergamino. Mientras eso pasaba, cada chico pensaba en lo que había vivido durante 5 años, las travesuras con sus amigos, las clases, los juegos de Quiditch, los banquetes de inicio de cursos y en general, esa sensación de haber encontrado finalmente amigos de verdad.

Las delgadas líneas negras del mapa comenzaron a brillar intensamente, adquiriendo el color del oro cuando es iluminado por el sol. Y de pronto, el mapa volvió a la normalidad... mejor dicho casi, porque fue entonces cuando los muchachos notaron que una infinidad de manchitas negras con diminutos nombres encima de cada una poblaban los pasillos del mapa. 

- "¡Funcionó!"- exclamó Sirius lanzando un puño al aire

- "¡Esto es increíble!"

- "Así jamás nos pillaran cuando salgamos en la noche"

Remus sonrió contento, porque no sólo el mapa funcionaba y era un objeto fantástico, sino porque se había convertido en una presea para él. Una muestra sólida de la amistad que lo unía a sus amigos y que nada destruiría. Ese mapa guardaría para siempre los recuerdos de esa noche y de los felices años que había vivido con chicos como Sirius, James y Peter.

- "Umm... sólo falta una cosa"- comentó James de pronto.

- "¿Qué cosa?"

- "¿Cómo vamos a llamarlo?"

- "Es cierto... podemos llamarlo _Mapa de Hogwarts"_

- "No, eso suena muy mal. ¿Qué tal _Mapa Mágico?"_

- "¡Ese está peor! Veamos... Mapa de... Mapa de... Mapa deeee...."

- _"¿Qué es lo que hacen levantados a esta hora?"_- una voz severa se escuchó a sus espaldas. Era la prefecta de Gryffindor, Minerva McDonagall de Séptimo Curso. 

- "Oh, perdona Minerva"- rápidamente se disculpó Sirius- "Estábamos estudiando para Herbología"

- "Es muy tarde ya"- comentó la muchacha mientras se ajustaba sus anteojos cuadrados- "Suban ya, y que sea la última vez que los vea _merodeando_ a estas horas fuera de sus camas"

- "Sí, buenas noches Minerva"- murmuraron los chicos dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Una vez ahí, James sacó el mapa de su túnica.

- "¿Y bueno Remus? ¿Cuál era tu sugerencia?"

- "¿Qué les parece esta?"- dijo el chico sonriendo- "_El Mapa del Merodeador"_

_Y así es como se llamó._

**FIN**

_______________________________

¿Qué les pareció? *Sigue nerviosa* Estoy pensando en hacer una especie de secuela de este fic, pero contando como fue que los gemelos Weasley encontraron el mapa del merodeador e hicieron uso de él. Claro que primero tendría que contarles como es que Sirius y compañía lo perdieron, ¿verdad?. Ya tengo la idea, por lo que si me va bien con este fic lo escribiré pronto.

¡Hasta luego! ^^


End file.
